All Hell Breaks Loose
by SuperSaphiraWhoLock
Summary: When John Winchester finds a girl that is the spitting image of his former wife, he calls his sons for aid. Set around the first season. Rated T just to be safe. I named every chapter after an episode :)
1. Bloody Mary

**Hello! I am SuperSaphiraWhoLock and I started writing this fanfiction, this prologue is a little short, but I needed this introduction to open up the story. It's about John, Sam, Dean and an OC of mine. I hope you are willing to come along with me on this journey ;) and, please review, reblog, favorite, follow and do whatever to promote me haha!**

* * *

**Prologue 'Bloody Mary'**

John fell down, panting, clasping his shotgun.

"God damn it." He cursed. The shadow ducked up from behind and he _felt_ it breathing in his neck. If it could breathe. John didn't care, as long as he could kill the monster it was fine. He cocked his shotgun.

He felt a hand on his left shoulder. A small, soft hand. A warm hand.

"Don't be afraid John," a soft voice sad. A voice he recognized.

"M-Mary?" He turned.

There she was, in a long white dress, her long, blonde hair waving in the wind that wasn't there.

"John, my dear," the girl smiled.

That's what she was, a girl, John realized, the same girl he met on the market in Kansas. The small girl he fell in love with the first moment he saw her. He felt tears well up in his eyes: "Mary?"

She came closer, stroking his harsh, unshaved cheek with her soft hand.

"Is it really you?" he asked with a trembling voice.

She softly grabbed his hand and placed it against her face: "Do I feel real? See for yourself."

John leaned in, felt the warmth of her breath, the smell of her skin. She smelled real. Feelings clouded his judgment.

A sting in the back. John felt warm blood gushing down his side. He cocked his gun, filled with rock salt, pushed Mary away and blindly shot behind him.

He saw he had hit something. A flash of light and then silence.

John crawled back up to the wall, panting. For the first time in his twenty years of hunting, he felt panicked, worried and _so_ alone.

He roared. Frustrated. Angry. Furious.

"MARY!"

He fell silent, staring into the darkness, when he heard soft sobbing.

John lifted his head from his hands and scanned the warehouse. There was the little girl, the little sixteen year old Mary, sobbing in a corner. He crawled over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked soft, stroking a lock of hair out of her face.

She slapped his hand away: "Who are you? Leave me alone! Who am I? Where am I?"

Her voice had changed, the softness had disappeared and she sounded afraid.

"I am John Winchester," John didn't know why he told her his real name, maybe because she looked like Mary. "You are in a warehouse in Leakesville, Mississippi. I don't know who you are and how you got here, but I promise I'll help you. What's your name girl?"

"I, I don't know." The girl started to sob again. John wrapped his arms around her and this time she didn't push him away.

_She really does smell like Mary,_ John couldn't help himself thinking. Maybe she is a creation of the demon that killed her. Maybe something went wrong and the kid came alive.

_Impossible._

John picked up the girl and carried her out of the warehouse, into his pick-up.

"Hold on for a second, I forgot my shotgun." He smiled.

The girl said nothing, she just fastened her seat belt.

John ran back in, grabbed his gun and threw it in his trunk.

"I am chilly." The girl said. Her voice was cold. Emotionless.

John quickly took off his sweater and handed it to her: "I can imagine in that little dress."

The girl put it on and looked at John. She smiled.

"Thank you Sir."

"John, please."

He drove the truck into the parkway of the motel he was staying.

"We'll sleep here tonight, tomorrow we go to the police station to find out who you are."

"I know who I am." The girl whispered. They entered his apartment and she sat down into a big chair near an empty fireplace. She tucked her bare feet under her dress.

John walked over to her: "Then who are you?"

She looked him in the eyes: "Who do you think I am?"

He couldn't resist her, the blue eyes, the blonde hair. She wasn't like Mary, she _was_ Mary.

"You remind me of a person I knew." He said.

"I remind you of the person you loved the most. I have been created by a demon you've been hunting for the past twenty years. He is afraid, for as far a demon can be afraid. He gave me to you, so you won't hurt him anymore."

"You're his child."

"I am his child." She looked him in the eyes again. "But do you think I could hurt you? Do you think that if I tried to hurt you, you couldn't kill me?"

The girl got up, silent as a shadow and grabbed a knife out of the kitchen drawer.

"Don't," John protested.

The girl returned to her post, curled up in the chair. She placed the knife in her palm and pressed. Blood dripped from her hand onto her dress.

"I am a mortal. As mortal as you." She smiled sad.

John grabbed the knife and threw it aside: "Mary, your hand," he sounded concerned.

"I'm sorry John, but I'm not Mary."

"You need a name." John got up and grabbed a first aid kit, cleaning the small gash with some alcohol and bandages. "I need to call you something."

"I don't know any names. Tell me about you." The girl studied him while he took care of her.

"Well, I am John Winchester. Born and raised in Lawrence, Kansas and met a girl at a market. Mary. I immediately fell in love with her. It took her a while to fall for me though, but it was real love. We married and had two beautiful sons, Dean and Sam. When Sam was six months old, Mary died in a house fire."

"She didn't, did she."

"It is complicated. She died, burning, pinned to the ceiling. Burned by a demon for no reason. I am hunting the beast."

"And you came too close, so it created me. To distract you." The girl looked up. Pierced him with her blue eyes.

"Jennifer."

"Who is Jennifer?"

"That's my name. There's a gap coming with it. A cold gap I want to fill."

John tied the bandage together and smiled: "Good, let's go to bed."

"But there's only one bed."

John grabbed some extra blankets from the closet: "I'll take the couch."

She shook her head: "John?"

"Yes, M- Jennifer?"

"Can you give me a blanket and build me a fire and let me sleep in the chair?"

"Why would you want that?" He asked her.

"Because I need to think."

"Okay, that's fine." John gave the girl a few blankets and tucked a pillow under her head.

And before he'd even build and lit the fire, she was already asleep.

The next morning, when John woke up, the girl was still sitting in the chair, staring into the grey ashes of the fire.

"Good morning John." She said.

"Good morning Jennifer." He replied. "You hungry?"

"No."

"Okay, well," John didn't know what to do with that answer. Surely she must've been hungry by now?

He got up and got dressed quickly. The girl never even moved, didn't even take her eyes off the fireplace.

"I'm going out." John announced.

Jennifer turned around, her stone cold eyes marked with fear: "You're leaving me?" she asked frightened.

"Just for an hour or so." John replied, smiling encouraging. "I'll get you something decent to wear. It's January you know."

"I didn't."

John smiled. He wrote something down on a slip of paper: "I'll put my phone number next to the phone. Call if anything happens."

"I can't read Arabic numbers. Just Roman."

"What?"

"I was created by a demon. He didn't really take anything into account about my reading and writing abilities, so I am only able to read and write Latin. Not English. Latin." The girl curled her knees under her chin.

"Okay." John said, a tiny bit confused, but he translated the phone number to Latin numbers and changed them on the phone with a marker.

"I'll be back."

"You'd better." The girl smiled. It was faint and small, but she smiled, for John.

John stepped outside, into the bright sunlight. Confused. He took his cellphone out of his pocket and opened a new message:

**(31.155737 , -88.557799)  
CALL ME WHEN YOU ARRIVE. NO EARLIER.  
COME QUICK.**

He opened contacts, searched for his son Dean in the list and pressed send.


	2. Family matters

**Hey guys, first chapter of the fanfiction, I have an idea where it's going to, so please stay with me. it's not going to be endlessly long, but not too short either. I hope you'll be willing to join me in this story. review about the characters and mostly, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1 'Family Matters'

Dean woke up to the clatter of water on the bathroom tiles. He turned his head towards the clock.

"God damn it Sam! It's like eight in the morning!" He groaned, burying his face in his pillow.

"You have a text message, it woke me up!" Sam shouted back.

Dean turned around and unlocked his cell phone. He shot up: "Sam? It's dad!"

Dean heard Sam turn the shower off: "What does it say?"

"Coordinates. And text."

"Text? What does he say?" Sam walked out of the shower, his hair ruffled and damp.

"He says: 'Call me when you arrive, no earlier.' and 'come quick.'"

Sam buttoned up his blouse: "Well, let's check out the coordinates and get going." He opened his laptop and started typing while Dean quickly got dressed and stuffed the rest of their stuff in the bags. When he was done 'packing', he flung the bags over his shoulder and opened the front door.

"Got it?"

"Got it." Sam shut the laptop off and quickly walked out the door, shutting it behind him

"Do you have the car keys?" Sam asked.

"Shouldn't you ask me _before_ you shut the door?" Dean rolled his eyes, "But yes, I have the car keys."

Sam smiled and got in at the passenger's seat.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked, starting the car.

"Leakesville, Mississippi." Sam checked the piece of paper.

Dean raced his Chevy Impala onto the highway.

"Don't we want to check out?" Sam asked, looking back.

"Don't we want to find dad?" Dean mumbled.

Sam shrugged and fastened his seat belt: "Well, it's going to be a long ride to Mississippi. I'm going to catch some sleep. Wake me up when you need me."

"Why would I need you?"

"You could get lost."

"I never get lost."

"Hey, Sam, Sammy, wake up," Sam felt a sturdy jab on his shoulder.

"What? Are we there yet?" Sam asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Can you take the wheel from here?"

"Why?"

"Because I got lost." Dean growled.

Sam laughed: "You're kidding,"

Dean got out of the car: "Yes, I am. We've just entered Mississippi, just follow the signs."

Sam took the wheel.

"Why do you want me to drive?" He asked.

"Ah, Sam, you know I can't drive a car on an empty stomach." Dean grinned and pulled a brown bag out from under the chair.

"When did you get that?"

"Bought it, while you were asleep." He pulled a sandwich out of it and started eating. "Want one?"

"No thanks,"

A couple of hours later they pulled up in front of a church.

"Why don't you call dad?" Dean said with his mouth full.

"Yeah."

The two sandwiches reserved for Sam had been kidnapped and murdered by Dean, who had decided Sam was fat enough.

"Hey, it's Sam. –Yeah we got there, -No, -No, Dean is eating, -Yeah, -At the church, -No, we'll wait, -That's okay, I'll tell him. -See you in a minute, bye."

"What do you need to tell me?" Dean asked.

"That you are not allowed to speak with your mouth full." Sam smiled, he got out of the car and locked it. "That we are to wait in the church."

"_In_ the church?"

"I don't know why."

They silently entered the church and sat down on one of the hard, wooden benches.

"Churches always creep the hell out of me," Dean whispered.

"We hunt things in the dark and churches creep you out?" Sam grinned.

"They're just so cold and hollow," Dean shrugged, "I'd rather have a cozy family home haunted by a poltergeist or the departed eldest son."

Sam started laughing and an old woman in the corner shushed them: "People are trying to pray in here. Have your meetings outside."

The church door opened: "Sam, Dean!"

Dean jumped up: "Dad!"

John just waved and pointed outside.

The boys followed them and sat next to him on a cold metal bench outside.

"Why did you want us to wait in the church?" Sam asked.

John smiled: "Just to be sure. But it's good to see you."

"Why did you call us?" Dean asked.

"I have a problem."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I am now." John sighed, "Yesterday I came real close to the demon that killed mom. I was prepared for anything. _Almost_ anything. The demon got scared and created a shadow of your sixteen year old mother, your mother on the day we first met. But she wasn't really a shadow though, she was too real to be a shadow. I could touch her and talk to her. I got distracted by her, the demon stabbed me in the side and,"

"Whoa dad, he stabbed you? Are you okay? You know those wounds could be poisonous right?" Dean reached out, but John sat him back down.

"I'm fine, really, just hear me out. I reacted quickly and shot the thing with rock salt. I knew it couldn't kill him, but it confused him though. All of a sudden, there was an outburst of light and the demon ran. I wanted to leave, I thought I was alone and had missed my chance, but suddenly I heard someone sobbing. Mary was sitting in the corner, crying. She couldn't remember anything of what happened and she was so confused. She told me the demon created her to repay me. We're closing in boys, we're on his tail!" John said enthusiastic.

"But what about the girl?" Sam asked.

"I took her to the motel I am staying and we talked. She is in my car now."

"You can't just drag her into your war dad!" Sam protested.

"Listen," John said, raising his hand to calm his son down, "This morning, after I came back from buying her a reasonable set of clothes, she saw the slash in my side. I had bled through my bandages and blouse. The girl asked me if she could see it and started panicking when I lifted my blouse. She told me it was poisoned and that I was going to die."

"Hell, I'd panic when you raise your shirt." Dean smiled.

John nodded: "She placed her hands on my side and healed it, right through my blouse. She pulled the venom out like it was nothing, it was so weird."

"Is she even human?" Sam asked.

"I exposed her to anything lethal to demons, iron, gold, silver, holy water, everything that I could think of and could kill a demon, poltergeist or other dark spirit.

"Maybe she's holy." Dean speculated.

"What? An Angel, created by a demon?" Sam shook his head.

"Can we see her?" Dean asked.

John nodded: "Yes, but be prepared. The kid is the spitting image of your mom and she panics quite easily. One twitch and she's gone."

Dean swallowed: "I think we are big enough to handle it."

"Let's get it over with, we need to help the poor girl," Sam agreed.

John got up: "Wait here."

He walked back to his pick up and opened the passengers door: "Jenny?"

She was still there, smiling. Her hair in a long braid on her back and her hands playing with the string of the sweater John had bought for her.

"C'mon," John smiled, "Do you still want to meet my boys?"

She nodded and climbed out of the car. John wanted to walk away, but she grabbed his hand.

"If you're getting nervous or anything, just squeeze," he assured her.

She nodded.

From a distance, Sam and Dean watched John open the door of his car and pull a small girl in jeans and a hoodie out.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"I'm nervous."

"Don't be ridiculous Sam," Dean answered, "She's just a girl, dad probably exaggerated a bit."

"Dad?" Sam asked. "Exaggerating?"

They saw the two approaching, hand in hand.

"When was the last time you saw dad showing affection like this?" Dean asked.

"I don't know man." Sam swallowed.

The girl was staring at her feet, but Dean vaguely recognized her.

"This is Jennifer," John said.

"Hi," Sam greeted her, staring.

"I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam," Dean properly introduced them. Jennifer looked up, immediately catching Dean's eye.

Dean was quiet for a moment. Mostly, he knew his mother from pictures. But this girl, it was scary. She _was_ his mother. The same blue eyes, the same blonde hair.

"I know you," she said, reaching out to touch him.

Dean allowed her warm hand to touch his cold cheek. When she broke contact, he scraped his throat: "What do we do?"

"I don't think I have any other choice that taking her with me." John said.

"You can't just drag her into danger like that!" Sam protested again.

"Then what?" Dean asked, "Dad is right, Sam. We can't tie her to a tree like a dog."

"Take me with you." Jennifer said quietly.

Dean started to laugh, but she kept staring at him. He fell quiet.

"You mean it?"

"Of course she means it," John interrupted. "What else?"

Sam shrugged: "Give her some money, a chance on a safe life. A life of her own."

"Just leave her?" John studied the girl. "She was practically born yesterday. We can't just dump her on the side of the road with one hundred dollars."

Dean turned to Jennifer: "It's more important what you want."

"I… just…" she stuttered. She didn't know. Stressed, she clenched John's hand.

John smiled reassuring: "How about we get some lunch. We can think and talk over some coffee."

"We just had lunch," Sam said.

"No we didn't," Dean smiled, "I'll follow you, dad."

The two boys turned around and walked away, softly bickering. John and Jennifer returned to the pick-up truck.

"You have sweet boys," she said.

John fastened his seat belt and started up the engine: "They are." He said, "If it weren't for them I'd be dead by now."

She smiled, calming down a bit. It wasn't that she didn't trust anyone, it was just that other people made her feel uncomfortable and scared. She couldn't see behind their masks.

"What would you like to eat?" John asked.

Jennifer shrugged: "I don't know. You pick."

"We'll go to a diner, you can choose from the menu."

"I can't read the menu."

"I'll read it to you," John smiled, "and Sam will teach you how to read and write. He went to study Law, you know."

He parked at a diner, checking the rear view mirror to see if the boys were following him.

"This is officially, the most unbelievable thing I have ever seen." Sam stared at a picture of his mother that Dean always kept in the glove compartment. "I don't trust it."

"Don't call her 'it'. Sam, if dad says she checks out, I'm sure he took everything into account."

"But according to dad she was created by a demon. _A demon_, Dean! How can that 'check out'?"

"I don't know Sam! All I know is that I trust dad and that I have seen weirder things. So for one time, please, just trust him."

"It's not that I don't trust dad, but he told us he is weaker with us around. And all of a sudden he meets a random girl who looks just like mom. I think it's a trap, Dean."

"Then how would you like to solve this?" Dean asked, parking the car.

"I was thinking that, maybe, to protect dad and the girl, we…"

"Oh, no way," Dean cut him off.

"No way what?"

"We are not taking her with us!"

Sam sighed: "There is no other solution! Dad works best alone, we work best as at team, Until we find a suitable home for the kid, we could take care of her just fine."

Dean said nothing. He got out of the car and slammed the door shut.

"Damn it Dean!" Sam sighed before he got out too and followed his brother into the restaurant.


	3. Tall Tales

**Enjoy this chapter and please review! I hope you like it. I believe Sam and Dean are done quite well, but John and certainly on how he would react in a situation like this, is hard. honest criticism is very welcome!**

* * *

**Chapter two – "Tall Tales"**

"They have salad and sandwiches, or a hamburger and French fries."

Sam and Dean were studying the interaction between their dad and the little girl. Dean was getting annoyed: "I'm sure the girl can read the menu fine by herself," he said.

"She can't," John looked up from the menu, "She can't read English."

"O," Dean quickly said, "I'm sorry."

Jennifer shrugged: "You couldn't know."

She turned back to John again: "I'll just have a ham and cheese sandwich, please."

"Why can't you read?" Sam asked.

"The Demon had to create her in detail. Something must've went wrong. He accidentally gave her a will of her own too." John answered for her.

"That's not a problem," Sam smiled reassuring, "I bet I could teach you in a few weeks. You won't be able to read Shakespeare or Edgar Allan Poe, but you should be able to read and write."

"Thank you," Jennifer whispered.

The waitress, a long, slender girl with brown hair stopped at their table.

'Have you made your choices yet?" She asked smiling.

Dean smiled back: "Surely we did, I'll have the steak…" Dean looked at her name plate, "Alice."

The girl smiled back and looked at Sam.

"Me too," he said, stacking the menu's and handing them back to her.

"I'll have a hamburger with some fries and a ham and cheese sandwich for the girl." John asked.

The waitress nodded: "Anything to drink with that?"

"I'll have a beer," Dean said, smiling in his own seductive way, "Sammy here drives."

"Apparently I do." Sam scraped his throat, "Some water will do fine."

The waitress looked at John again, assuming he would order drinks for himself and Jennifer.

You would expect some plot twist here, but actually, he just did: "I'd like a coke and some water for the girl."

The waitress left and an awkward silence begun at the Winchester table. Or at least, Jennifer thought it was. John was just thinking, Sam was reading on of the papers on the table and Dean was just checking out the waitress.

Jennifer was wishing she could disappear into the soft red leather of the chair she was sitting in.

After a while, Sam scraped his throat: "So, Jennifer. I assume you picked your own name? I mean, why Jennifer?"

She shrugged: "I don't know," she said softly.

"She said there was some kind of gap that needed filling." John clarified, "I thought she maybe meant your girlfriend."

Sam sighed annoyed: "Her name was Jessica, dad."

"I do know." Jennifer said. Her eyes turned cold again and she seemed to change into a confident, self-aware girl.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You're not Mary's second kid, Sam," She said, fixing her eyes on him.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked. He looked at John, but the man looked equally baffled.

"Before you, Sam, Mary had a miscarriage. Dean was just two. Your mom and dad were about to have a little girl named Jennifer."

"Dad?" Dean asked. John didn't react. He just blankly stared at the table. "Dad?"

John sighed: "She's right. It's true."

After John admitted that, Jennifer broke eye contact with Sam and stared at her feet.

The waitress arrived with the drinks: "Here you go," she smiled, casually slipping a note under Deans bottle, but when she sensed the mood at the table, she quickly put them down and ran off.

"Explain." Dean demanded.

"Please." Sam tried to sugar coat it a bit.

John nodded: "Okay. I owe you the explanation. After Dean, we wanted another kid. We tried again and Mary got pregnant. Everything was going great! The girl was more vivid than Dean and kicked around all day. The doctor's told us she was healthy and we were the happiest family in the world. We did tell you Dean, but you were two. You were disappointed it was a girl, you wanted to play soccer with her. But when we talked about her, you never stopped smiling. We were so excited."

"Why did it go wrong?" Sam asked.

John shrugged, "One night your mother woke me up. She was screaming, panicked and in pain. I quickly called 9-1-1. An ambulance picked us up and I left Dean at the neighbours. They fought for the girl but even before we arrived at the hospital, we had lost her. I remember her lying in that hospital bed, pale as snow. 'How is the girl?' she asked me. I had to tell her that she died. The Doctor told me the little girl was malnourished, the umbilical cord was clogged."

"Why have you never told us?" Sam sounded a little bit offended.

"There is no reason, I just…"

The waitress arrived with their food, quickly setting it down before them and left again, she just nodded.

"I never told you because I never thought about it," John finished his sentence. "We were always hunting. Dean didn't remember, nothing brought it up."

"You forgot about her."

It was quiet for a moment, but then Sam opened his mouth to say something, closed it again, but then decided to say it anyway: "So if this girl had lived, you and mom would've stopped having children? I wouldn't be here and mom would still be alive."

"Are we really having this conversation Sammy?" Dean sighed. "That girl died. If she had lived, perhaps it would've been her nursery mom burned in. She'd be the one sitting next to me, getting pissed when anyone called her Jenny. We don't know Sam, this is the way it is."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up," Jennifer woke up from her trance, "I lost control. It got so cold all of a sudden." She started eating, so she didn't have to do nothing.

"Let's just put this behind us." John said, "I know this is sudden and I know this is weird, but we have more pressing matters to discuss."

"What to do with the girl." Dean said.

Okay. That was one way of saying it.

"Listen," Sam said, "Dean and I talked about this in the car, we…"

"Sam." Dean interrupted him.

"Dean, I think this is the right thing to do." Sam turned back to John, "You told us yourself, after the confrontation with Meg, you are vulnerable with family around. Maybe Dean and I should take care of her, we hunt better in a team, you hunt better solo. We can do that until we find a more suitable home for the girl."

"No, Sam," John shook his head, "I'm not leaving her,"

"Maybe this is exactly what the demon wants!"

"Just leave it, Sammy," Dean sounded annoyed.

"I don't want to leave John," Jennifer whispered.

"Well, problem solved then," Dean took a big bite of his steak.

"I don't think we should part again," John said.

The boys looked at them questioningly. "What? Why?" Sam asked.

"Do you think I called you from all across the country to show you a girl I found? I'm so close boys, we can kill it. But to do so, I need your help."

"You need our help?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I don't just want to send this thing back to hell. I'm going to kill it. But I can't do it alone." John said.

Sam noticed a couple of people in the corner staring at them and he shushed his enthusiastic father and brother. They decided to save the topic for when they were alone and finished their lunches, casually talking about hunts they went on.

"I rented a room at a motel for a few days," John said, "Why don't we round up a few things there and pinpoint where the demon is going to appear next.

Dean pulled 'his' credit card out of his wallet and paid for lunch.

When they arrived, Jennifer almost ran back to the chair in the corner and John pulled a big file out of his bag.

"I have collected newspapers, police reports and radio broadcasts from the week before the fire," He said, "And I found certain death omen's. Cattle deaths, crop failure, see I got them all written down here. Then I checked Stanford, that's where you went to study, right?"

Sam nodded.

"Here, look," He spread the files out all over the table, "In the week leading up to your girls death,"

"Jessica," Sam interrupted him.

"I don't understand," Jennifer said. She didn't even look up, "Why did Jessica have to die? She wasn't a mother, she wasn't in a nursery. There was no reason for her to die."

"Maybe to remind Sam that there was no chance of running. It is what got you on the road." Dean shrugged, "It doesn't matter. It's what happened and we'll avenge them."

"How are you planning to kill Azazel?" Jennifer got up.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Azazel. He has a name. Not everyone calls him 'the yellow-eyed Demon'. But how were you going to kill him? You weren't planning on exorcizing and just send him back to hell, he'll come back." Her eyes turned icy cold again and she smiled like a wolf.

Dean turned to John: "She's got a point."

John sighed: "I don't know yet. There is one legend about a colt that could kill anything."

"You're chasing after a demon without a way to kill it?" Sam asked sceptically.

"I, there is a legend," John hesitantly begun.

"A _legend_?" Dean interrupted him. "Since when are we chasing legends?"

"Hear me out," John said, "They say Samuel Colt made a gun that could kill anything."

"Yes, Dad, they _say_ that." Dean shook his head, "They say a lot of things."

"John is right." Jennifer said.

"About what?" Dean asked.

"About the gun." Jennifer said, "Years ago you encountered the thing on a hunt, didn't you? And only years later you realised that the gun you saw there was the gun you were looking for."

John nodded: "Yes dear, but why don't you sit down again?"

"I won't." she said cold, "You found it. You found it and you left it."

"When did this happen dad?" Sam asked.

John sat down: "It was years ago. I was hunting with an old friend, well, he wasn't that old back then, we saw the thing, thought it was just a regular gun and left it behind. We don't know where it's now, though."

Jennifer snapped back to her shy, introvert self and looked around, like she was questioning why she was standing. She quickly sat back into the chair again and stared into the empty fireplace.

"What the-" Dean whispered, "Dad, what the hell is wrong with her?"

John shrugged: "I have no idea, but we might found out soon enough."

He pointed to a red dot on his map: "This is where I found some of the omens, cattle deaths, storms and crop failure. That's where we're-"

His phone rang.

John quickly grabbed the phone and checked the number.

"Who is that?" Dean asked,

"Bobby." John replied, "A friend and a colleague."

He answered.

"John- Yea- No they're fine- No I didn't get it- Yea- What?- Where?- I am going there immediately."

He hung up: "We got to go. Someone killed a Hunter."

"Isn't that the risk of the job?" Sam asked.

"It is, but this man was our best shot of finding the colt," John said. He grabbed his coat off the hook and collected his files and his bags.

"What we're just running off like this?" Sam asked.

"We need to get there before other Hunters do," John nudged Jennifer to get up.

"Come on girl,"

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Into the car, we're going to drive for a bit."

She smiled as he pulled him outside and into the car.


	4. Fresh Blood

**Chapter three – "Fresh Blood"**

_"Hear the cry of War  
Louder than before  
With his sword in hand  
to control the land  
Crushing metal strikes  
on this frightening night  
Fall onto your knees  
For the Phantom Lord!"_

Jennifer stared out the window.

"Are you okay girl?" John pinched her arm. "You haven't moved in three hours."

"I am tired."

"Why don't you get some sleep then?" he rubbed the back of her head, "Lie down and close your eyes for a bit. I'll wake you up when we get there."

"How can I sleep with this music on this loud?" Jennifer rubbed her forehead.

John smiled. "That hurts my feelings."

"Why would it?"

John shrugged: "I don't know. It's just something you say."

He pulled the cassette tape out of the radio and jammed in another one.

"Better?"

_"Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,  
Tomorrow I'll miss you,  
Remember I'll always be true!  
And then while I'm away,  
I'll write home every day,  
And I'll send all my loving to you."_

Jennifer smiled: "Better,"

Two hours later, the car stopped at a small cabin.

"Jenny, we're there." John softly nudged the girl.

Jennifer shot up and unbuckled her seat belt.

"Whoa- You want to come with us?" John asked surprise.

Jennifer tilted her head. "You wanted to leave me in the car?"

John sighed and nodded. "Okay, I understand. But it can be dangerous."

"You're with me." Jennifer said, reassured.

John smiled and got out of the car, gesturing her to follow him.

Jennifer smiled and climbed out of the big pick up.

He walked to the trunk and opened a bag in the back. The thing was stuffed with knives.

He searched for a while and found a long, thin one. It was too thin to be called a real dagger, but too thick to be a stiletto. He gave it to her and Jennifer unsheathed the blade.

"A real hunter's knife. Blessed, pure iron. The pommel is made of silver.

Jennifer held it up in the light, it was engraved. There was a small pentagram and initials.

_M.C._

"Mary Campbell." She whispered. "This was Mary's knife."

"She was a hunter too. Before we got married." John smiled.

Jennifer looked him in the eyes. "I know. I know everything about Mary."

She sheathed the knife and secured it between her belt with a small rope. They walked to Sam and Dean, who were pulling a whole arsenal out of their trunk.

"Are we taking her with us on gigs too now?" Dean complained. Sam punched him.

John shrugged. "I can't just leave her in the car like that. Plus, she might be useful."

Dean snorted.

They entered the small cabin, shotguns cocked and Jennifer armed with the knife.

Dean used his flashlight to search the room. "Looks like the maid didn't come in today." He saw a journal on the desk and opened it.

Sam kneeled at the back door. "There's some salt here."

"You mean like 'protection against Demons salt' or 'oops I spilled the popcorn salt'?"

John chuckled. Jennifer just stood there in the corner her knife raised, looking around suspiciously.

"It's clearly a ring." Sam said.

John left the room to search the rest of the house, Jennifer followed him.

"This thing looks a lot like dads Journal." Dean said, paging through the thing, "Except it dates back to the sixties."

"SON OF A BITCH!" John shouted in the other room.

"Dad?" Dean yelled. He tucked the Journal under his arm before he scurried of to the other room, Sam on his heels.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

John was standing in a small study, with an empty, wooden case in his hands. "Daniel Elkins, is an old hunter. I called him a few days ago asking him about the Colt, thinking he had it, but he said he didn't have it. He told me it wasn't real."

"But it isn't here dad," Dean said.

"But this is the case. See?" John handed him the wooden case. It had a small pentagram drawn in the corner and the initials 'S.C.'.

"Samuel Colt." Dean said.

John nodded.

"Hey, take a look at this," Sam kneeled on the floor, pointing his flashlight on a puddle of blood.

"Did you find anything?" John asked.

"Yeah- scratches on the floor." He turned around, "Give me a piece of paper."

Dean opened Elkins' Journal and ripped out the last, empty page. "Here,"

Sam pulled a pencil out of his pocket en started scratching the marks into the paper. After he was finished, he peeled it off the ground (it was sticky because of all the blood) and handed it to Dean.

"Three letters, six digits. That's the location and combination of a post office box, right?"

"Yeah." John said. "Show me. Maybe he felt something coming and left the colt."

John grabbed the case and waved the boys to come along.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"To find the post office box." John didn't even turn around. Jennifer and Dean followed him without question. Sam opened his mouth, closed it again, shrugged and followed too.

The box was found quick. The office was closed.

Dean quickly picked the lock and John worked on the office box while Sam dismantled the security system.

"It's down-" he whispered.

"I don't understand why we couldn't just wait un till tomorrow." Jennifer asked confused.

John and Dean looked up from the lock simultaneously and then at each other.

"I don't know," John shrugged.

"It's just…" Dean smiled.

Sam laughed: "That's not the way we do things,"

Jennifer shrugged.

The box clicked open.

"It's just a letter," Dean said.

"Don't sound to disappointed." John looked at the address.

"J.W." Sam said, "Could it be…?"

"Of course." John said. "He taught me everything I know about hunting."

"Should we open it?" Jennifer asked, she tilted her head, reaching out for the letter.

John pulled it back. "Hold your horses girl, we need to get out of here first."

"I can't hold the system back forever," Sam smiled, typed in another code and grabbed his bag. "Ready?"

Dean shut the box and John stuffed the letter in his pocket.

Back in Johns motel room, John quickly unfolded the letter.

_If you're reading this, I am already dead.  
I do have the Colt and I am sorry I lied to you about it.  
The colt will be in a locker behind my book shelve. The combination 13-66-14.  
If it isn't, it is gone.  
I have six bullets left._

_-Daniel._

"Son of a bitch." John sweared again.

"Where is it now?" Sam asked.

"Our strongest lead are the Vampires, but we'll never find their nest." John rubbed his eyes.

"Whoa," Dean said, "Hold on, Vampires? You never mentioned them."

"I thought that they were extinct. I thought others and Elkins had wiped them out. I was wrong." John admitted. "Most of the Vampire lore is crap. A cross won't repel them, sunlight doesn't kill them. Neither will a stake to the heart. But the bloodlust, that part is true. They need fresh, human blood to survive. They were once people, so you won't know it's a Vampire until it is too late."

"How do we kill them?" Jennifer asked from her chair.

"We chop their heads off."

Dean rubbed his face: "How will we find the nest?"

As a reply, John pulled a radio out of his bag and started tuning it to the police broadcast station.

_"11-80 on Elm Street, vehicles requested."_

_"Copy that."_

"We're going to listen to the police broadcast?" Dean asked.

"Isn't that illegal?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

John shrugged. "The Vampires will have to feed one moment, so there will be a body count."

_"Unit 22- call confirmed. 11-24."_

_"Copy that. Possible 20-7 we might need forensics out here."_

"That's it." John got up and grabbed his coat.

Jennifer jumped up and grabbed the knife John had given her.

"You're not coming."

Jennifer looked John in the eyes.

"Hell I am."

This was Jennifer. The free will the Demon gave her was speaking, and not the Demon who whispered information in her ear.

"Okay." John walked to Sam and Dean and slapped their legs. "Sam- Dean- let's go."

Dean moaned.

"What happened?" Sam was awake immediately.

"I picked up a police call" John threw the boy's jackets on their beds. "A couple called 9-1-1, they found a body in the streets. When the police arrived everyone was missing. This is the Vampires working."

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Just follow me, okay?" John snapped.

Dean rubbed his face: "Vampires. It gets funnier every I hear it."

They rushed to the crime scene. John and Jennifer in the pick-up truck and Sam and Dean in the Impala.

"You stay in the car." John said.

"Why?" Jennifer unbuckled her seat belt to get out.

"Because a police officer doesn't take a small girl with him. Trust me, for now, just stay in the car." John opened the glove compartment and picked one of the many I.D.'s and one of the many badges.

John got out of the car and talked to Sam and Dean, who were also holding badges. He talked to them, Sam seemed to protest and John walked away.

He returned five minutes later, talked to Sam and Dean again and re-entered the car.

"These are indeed Vampires." He shut the door and started the engine. "They're heading West."

"How can you know?"

John sighed annoyed and drove up the road, "Because…"

"I'm sorry for asking." Jennifer picked up the sigh and bowed her head.

"Hey, that doesn't matter," John put an arm around her to comfort her, "It's okay. I know these are Vampires because I found a fang. I know they're headed West because I talked to some witnesses and found some tracks."

Jennifer nodded quietly.

After an hour of driving, John picked up his phone.

"Hey Dean- Yeah keep close I think I we're near."

He hadn't hung up the phone for five seconds when the Impala suddenly took over Johns pick-up and made a full stop at the side of the road.

"Holy-" John braked just in time not to hit Dean's car.

Sam got out of the car and slammed the door.

"Hey- easy!" Dean got out too.

Jennifer unbuckled her seat belt and followed John.

"What the Hell was that?" he asked his youngest.

"We need to talk," Sam said, frowning angrily.

"About what," John and Sam stood chest to chest and the tempers ran high.

"About _everything_." Sam snapped, "Where are we going dad? What's the big deal about this gun?"

"Sam! We can Q and A after we killed the Vampires!" Dean interrupted his brother, who was flashing red with anger.

"Dean is right, we don't have time for this." John said.

"Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous to be together. Now suddenly all out of the blue you need our help! now obviously something big is going on AND WE WANT TO KNOW WHAT."

"Get back in the car." John ordered.

"No." Sam smiled, as if he was proud of himself. Denying a direct order.

"I said, 'get back in the car'." John said soft. Dangerous.

"And I said 'no'."

"Yea- okay you made you point tough guy. We're all tired. Let's talk about this later." He grabbed Sam's coat and dragged him back to the car.

"This is exactly why I left in the first place." Sam mumbled.

"What?" John asked. He raised his voice.

"You heard me," Sam snapped.

"Yeah- _you_ left. You're brother and me, we _needed_ you, Sam. _You_ walked AWAY." John hit Sam on the chest. Jennifer ran forward and grabbed John's arm.

"Please." She begged. She couldn't watch this family get torn apart. It hurt her.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID NEVER COME BACK. YOU CLOSED THAT DOOR." Sam roared.

Jennifer kept pulling John's sleeve. "Stop fighting. Please."

John tossed Jennifer away like she was an annoying fly. He grabbed Sam's coat and Dean pulled them apart.

"Hey- HEY!" Dean stood in between his father and brother, both taller than him.

John opened his mouth but Dean cut him off: "That means you too."

Both men marched back to their cars. Dean kneeled down at Jennifer, who was flung on the ground when John pushed her.

"Are you okay?"

Jennifer stared at the ground, avoiding eye contact, but she nodded. Dean helped her back to her feet and they separated, Jennifer to John's car, Dean to the Impala.

"I'm sorry," John apologized.

"He doesn't want to fight with you, you know that right?" Jennifer grabbed Johns hand and forced him to make eye contact with her. "He loves you."

John pulled loose, feeling confronted and awkward for the first time he met the girl. He drove the car onto the road.

"I love him too."


	5. Dead man's Blood

**So; haven't updated in a while (had test week so had to study(I didn't actually study I procastinated on Tumblr but my mom had taken my laptop so I couldn't write anymore untill after the tests)) anyway, here's chapter four, the conclusion of Dead Mans Blood (I didn't alter the end of the episode in this one but I intend to do so in some others) After this the adventure finally gets rolling, we're off to killing Azazel! (hopefully anyway)  
I love you-!**

* * *

**Chapter four- "Dead Man's Blood"**

They were sitting in the bushes, watching the barn in the distance. Jennifer was asleep, leaning on a tree.

A car arrived and a man, wearing nothing but pants, came out of the barn.

"Do you know the time?" He shouted to the man who got out of the car.

"Yeah- yeah."

Dean cursed: "So they're really not afraid of the sunlight."

John shrugged: "Direct sunlight hurts like a nasty sunburn. And yeah- they sleep during the day, but that doesn't mean they don't wake up. The only way to kill them is to behead them."

"So I guess walking right in isn't our best option." Dean said.

John smiled: "But that's exactly what we're going to do."

He nudged Jennifer: "Hey, Jenny, wake up."

Jennifer awoke and looked at John. "What happened?"

"We're going to get the Colt." John said.

"We're going in?" She asked puzzled.

John nodded and helped her up, she brushed the dirt off her jeans and pulled her knife.

"When this gig is over, when Azazel is dead- I'll teach you how to handle a shotgun." John smiled.

Sam and Dean shared a moment of eye contact. Sam looked annoyed, John was going to turn another innocent child into a soldier. Dean just shrugged.

They went back to their cars, strapping on guns and knives.

"Dad- I've got an extra machete if you need one," Dean offered his father the knife, but John pulled a machete of his own out of his trunk.

"Nah- I'm fine." He said. "Give it to Jennifer, she's not going in with nothing but that little needle."

Dean handed the machete to Jennifer. "This is no toy, girl."

"Why can't we just leave her in the car?" Sam asked.

"Because she won't _stay_ in the car." John said. "And I rather have her in my eyesight than alone in the car."

Dean chuckled.

They climbed in through a window, silently entering the dark barn. Sam and Dean walked to the vampires sleeping in the left side of the barn, John and Jennifer, machete pulled, inspected the hallway leading to the right.

They entered a bedroom where a man and a woman were sleeping. John nudged Jennifer, pointing to the bedpost.

"That's it," he whispered.

"I'll get it." Jennifer said, she was more light footed than John and her chances of getting in and out unnoticed were bigger.

John smiled, in the past few days, this girl had been growing on him and even though she wasn't Mary, she reminded him of her. The way she moved and talked and now that she was getting looser around him, less insecure.

She swiftly and softly crept down the two steps, standing on the side of the wooden planks so they wouldn't creak that loud.

Her heart bouncing in her throat, she leant over the sleeping man to reach for the colt-

"NOOOOOO-!" a horrifying screech broke the silence. Jennifer heard the vampire behind her shooting up from his bed and he slammed her into a wall. She lost consciousness. John leapt forward, the vampire guy grabbed his collar and threw him across the room. He groaned.

"DAD?" Dean called from the hall.

"RUN!" John shouted. He grabbed a bottle of liquor behind him and threw it through the window. The sunlight streamed into the room, right onto the two vampires. They screamed and held their arms up in front of their eyes to block the sunlight. Their skin turned red and blistered.

John quickly got up, grabbed Jennifer and ran out of the barn, back to his car. Sam and Dean were already there.

John sat Jennifer down and tried to wake her up, slapping her in the face and calling her name.

"Don't we need to run?" Dean danced around nervously.

"They won't come after us during the day and they won't need to," John said. Jennifer woke up and he helped her to her feet. "Now that they know our scent they'll be able to hunt us down everywhere."

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"We find the nearest funeral home that's what." John smiled.

Back in the motel room, John was paging in Elkins notebook.

'See- this is a _'E'_," Sam pointed to the letter he had scribbled on a piece of paper. Jennifer copied it.

"E." she softly said.

John moaned.

Sam looked up: "He'll be back. Dean can take care of himself just fine."

He turned back to teaching. "I'll teach you a few new letters every day. Today I taught you all the vowels. Remember them?"

"Erm-, a, e, o, I and u?"

"Write them down," Sam pointed to the paper.

She started writing the letters down when Dean barged in.

"Whoa- man that's some heavy security to protect a bunch of dead guys." Dean rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a jar of blood.

"You got it?" John asked.

"Dead man's blood." Dean smiled.

"So let's ambush the sons of bitches." John got up. "We know what to do."

They had been lying in the bushes for about an hour, Dean trying to act like he was failing at fixing his car.

They had dipped crossbow bolts in the blood Dean had stolen. Jennifer had dipped her knife. John had promised her to teach her how to shoot again this afternoon.

A tall, slender girl approached Dean in the dark.

"Car trouble?" she said with a Texan accent. "Let me give you a lift, take you back to my place."

She closed in on Dean, stroked his chest.

Dean shook his head: "Nah- I'll pass. I usually draw the line at necrophilia."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Oh snap," she slapped him in the face with such force that he fell down.

Jennifer wanted to shoot up, but John pulled her back down. "Hold back. Wait for a moment. There's one in the bushes that hasn't come out yet."

The vampire girl kneeled down and grabbed Dean at his chin, pulling him up again.

From behind the trees a broad shouldered, black man in a leather jacket joined them.

Dean smiled: "I don't usually get this friendly until the second date."

"Oh- we could have some fun," The girl grinned mean, she lowered Dean back on his feet again, "I always like to make new friends."

She started kissing Dean.

"Okay that's it," John whispered. They got up and quickly approached. "You get the guy, I'll shoot the girl." He said to Sam.

The girl released Dean's lips and pulled back a little.

Dean chuckled: "I don't really stay with a girl that long, certainly not for eternity."

John and Sam raised their crossbows, Jennifer standing in the middle. They fired, Sam a little early, and hit both vampires in the chest.

The man stumbled forward and the girl had to let Dean go. He stumbled back.

"Dammit," the girl said. She turned to John, who came out of the forest. "Barely even stings."

"Give it time sweetheart," John smiled, knocking another arrow, "That bolt is soaked in dead man's blood. Like poison to you, isn't it?"

The girl raised an eyebrow and wanted to laugh sarcastically, but then she felt the effect of the poison. She stumbled and fell, Dean quickly caught her.

"Gag her." John ordered his boy. He turned to Sam, who had pulled his machete out of his belt. "You take care of him. Jenny, go help Dean tie the girl up. You don't want to see this."

There was a swing and then a small thud.

John and Sam joined short after and they started building a fire.

"Are we going to eat marshmallows and share ghost stories?" Dean asked.

"No- we are going to burn saffron, skunk's cabbage and trillium." John said, serious as ever.

Dean finished up the knot around the girls legs. "That stuff stinks."

"That's the idea, dust your clothes with the ashes. We'll stand a chance if we get close before they smell us."

"Are you sure they will come for her?" Sam asked.

"Vampires mate for life, she means more to him than the colt." John said. "But the blood sickness is going to wear off soon, so we don't have a lot of time."

"We should be able to clean out their nest I half an hour," Sam said, fitting his machete back in his belt.

John nodded, he stood a bit closer to Sam and whispered: "Good, and then I want you out of here as fast as you can." He looked around to ensure that Jennifer was not within hearing range. "Take the girl with you."

Dean did catch that. He got up and joined them, leaving Jennifer to tend to the fire. "Yeah- but after that, we're going to meet up, right?" he asked uncertain.

"To go after the Demon and use the gun _together_, right dad?" Sam said, "and you can't just leave the girl behind."

John looked at the small earthworm that was crawling next to his boot. He remained silent.

"You're going to leave us again," Sam concluded. "You still want to go after the Demon alone. Dad, you can't treat us like this."

"Like what?" John softly hissed.

"Like children," Sam said sarcastically.

"You _are_ my children." John said, "I want to keep you safe," he nodded at Jennifer, who was dusting her clothes with the stinky ashes, "I want to keep _her_ safe."

"Dad, all due respect," Dean said, "But that's a bunch of crap."

John raised an eyebrow: "Excuse me?"

Dean shrugged: "You know what Sammy and I have been hunting the past year, _Hell_, you send us on a few hunting trips yourself. You can't be that worried about keeping us safe."

John stuck his hands in his pockets. Jennifer joined them, all stinky, and grabbed his arm. "That's different." He said.

"What's so different about it?" Dean was getting pissed, "Why do you want us out of the big fight?"

Jennifer tilted her head. Her eyes got cold and she caught Dean in her gaze. "Because Azazel is very, very angry and very, very scared. He doesn't want you involved because he can't use two small boys that can't really do without them. John wants to fly alone. He doesn't want to worry that you could die or get left behind. He isn't planning on walking out in one piece."

John stared at the girl and then at the floor. "Your mothers dead almost killed me. Hunting this evil son of a bitch is my only way of revenge. I can't lose my children in that battle. I don't want to lose her again."

When John started talking, Jennifer snapped out of her trance, broke the eye contact with Dean and clung tighter to John's arm.

Dean ignored the girl. "Dad, what happens if you die? What happens if you die and _we _could have done something about it? If we could've got your back?"

John sighed, but said nothing.

"Dad I've been thinking about it and maybe Sammy is right this time. We're stronger as a family dad." Dean looked a bit wronged.

John opened his mouth to reply when the vampire girl moaned. He rearranged his sentence: "We're running out of time. You do your job and you get out of the area. That's an order."

He wriggled at Jennifer's fingers, trying to get her tight grip looser. "Jenny, you need to go with Sam and Dean."

"And I'll never see you again." Jennifer looked John in the eyes and let him go. "But this is what you want. I am not okay with this, but I won't… let me come with you John. Please." She took his hands again, pleading. "I beg of you, don't leave me."

John closed his eyes, pulled his hands loose and untied the vampire girl. He got in the car and drove off.

Sam and Dean dusted their clothes in ashes in silence. Jennifer just walked over to the Impala and sat in the back seat, arms crossed, eyes shut, waiting for the boys to drive off.

After five minutes, when Sam had hid the body in the bushes and Dean had removed all evidence that they had stayed there.

They drove back to the nest, Dean parked the car.

"Wait here." He said to Jennifer.

Jennifer opened the door and left the car anyway.

"Stay in the car!" Dean said, annoyed.

"No." she said rebellious.

"Jennifer, we'll be back in a few minutes. Just wait in the car please." Sam said, pleading, "John will kill us if anything happens to you."

"John doesn't care." Jennifer pulled her knife.

"That needle won't do much good." Sam said, deciding that arguing wasn't going to get them any further. "Stay close."

They didn't split up this time. Dean was armed with the crossbow and went in first. Sam had the machete to chop the vampires' heads and Jennifer followed, feeling slightly useless but she was determined to do something.

They cleared the first room, where two vampires where holding up.

"How many of you are there?" Dean growled in the face of a particularly ugly guy, after he shot and Sam killed his buddy.

The man laughed and spat in his face.

Jennifer stepped forward and she pierced the skin of the vampire with her knife, dipped in dead man's blood.

The man groaned. "They are with five. There's only us two left."

Dean threw the man on the ground, nodding to Sam. He walked over to the cage, that had three prisoners with various wounds on their wrists and neck.

"Good job back there," He said to Jennifer while he broke the lock. He lifted the girl that was unconscious out of the cage and put her down in one of the hammocks.

The two men that were in there too stumbled out of the cage, the shortest one turned to Dean. "Thank you. These freaks bled me for months."

Dean picked up his phone and called 9-1-1.

"Come on, we need to leave," Sam nudged Jennifer.

"You're leaving?" the brown haired man with one shoe asked.

"Yeah-" Dean said. "Called you an ambulance. Bye."

They left the barn quickly and jumped in the car. Jennifer wiped her knife.

"The highway is the other way," Sam said.

"Dad can walk to Hell and back before I leave him with some vampires." Dean growled.

Jennifer smiled in the back seat.

They saw six headlights further on the road. Dean parked the Impala at the side of the road and jumped out, Dean threw the crossbow to Sam and Sam the machete to Dean. It was like poetry, how the two worked together.

They darted to the pick-up and Sam raised his bow, shooting the vampire girl in the belly. He quickly bolted another and shot another guy in the chest.

Jennifer ran to John, who was lying on the floor, covered in glass and blood.

"What the Hell-?" John growled.

"Dean and I decided that we needed to save you." She panted.

John groaned and got up.

"Put the machete down or I'll break his neck,"

John and Jennifer turned around as if they were stung by a bee. The leader of the vampire pack, Luther, had overpowered Sam and choked him.

"BLADE DOWN." Luther yelled. He increased the pressure on Sam's neck.

"Whoa- whoa- okay, just let Sam go," Dean slowly lowered his blade.

John slowly crawled to the Colt, cocked it slowly and silent and got to his feet.

"You people," Luther said panting, "Why do you always come after us? We have as much right to live as you do."

"Oh, no you don't," John said.

Surprised, Luther turned around, John took the shot and hit Luther right in the forehead.

His skin crumbled away, turned into stone around the bullet wound. He bled a tear of blood and sank to the ground.

Sam stumbled away, Dean grabbed his sleeve and protectively stood in front of his little brother.

"Luther!" the vampire girl called.

The bullet wound lit up once more and Luther fell down. Dead.

John and Dean shared a meaningful look: _so the Colt worked._

A split second after Luther had fallen, his girl leapt forward and bared her fangs. The other vampire girl pulled her back.

"Carrie- don't!" she said.

They ran back to the cars and drove off.

Sam and Dean were packing up in the motel room, John just came back from filling his car with petrol.

"You ignored a direct order back there," John said.

Sam stared to the floor. "Yes Sir."

Dean did the exact opposite, he looked his father in the eyes. "But we saved your ass."

Sam stared at his brother in disbelief. So did John. Jennifer didn't even bother looking up from the fire.

John sighed: "You're right."

"Am I?" Dean replied a little surprised.

"You must know that it scares the Hell out of me. You two are all I've got." John admitted, "But I guess you are right. We're stronger as a family, and we'll go after this thing. Together."

He walked over to Jennifer and pinched her shoulder. "That includes you, if you want to."

"Not afraid of losing anymore?" Jennifer smiled.

"Hell I am."


End file.
